


An Owl in the Hand is Worth Two in the Bed

by Willy_Wanker



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Backstory, Content approved by SCAR, Date Rape, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Illustrations, M/M, NSFW Art, Partying, Plantbending, Plants, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Magic, Shotacon, Sleepovers, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: Gus, Willow and... Amity!? Attend their first 'sleepover' at Luz's behest.
Relationships: Gus (The Owl House)/Edric Blight, Willow (The Owl House)/Amity Blight
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. The Sleep is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a short introductory chapter I have much more planned. Please subscribe if you like my content.

A teenage girl was lounging on a public bench, ever since she was given encouragement and her freedom from the warden's prison she has been so inspired. She looked to the various market stalls filled with demonic veggies and magic fruits. The screeching mandrakes held her attention when a mysterious green haired girl strode past, and like that inspiration struck. The girl that was once imprisoned for writing food porn was now back at it again, writing frantically trying to get all her ideas down.

Amity was walking through the woods on the outskirts of the Boiling Isles. She scrunched a crudely drawn map in her hands. The map was made by King and given to her by Luz, she still didn't know why she was even entertaining this human ritual called a 'sleepover'. She huffed and looked over her shoulder, squinting harshly. She sighed, rolling her eyes and flipped her brown and green hair as she trudged on.

Bones crunched beneath her feet as she walked, until a cute little rabbit-like creature blocked her path. Amity knelt down and extended her hand, "Aw~ Hey there, lil guy," she cooed softly. 

The small furry creature inverted its head and suddenly wailed a horrid scream, its small, beady eyes bled. 

Amity recoiled in horror, her eyes widened as her pulse spiked. She wielded her pink duffle bag like a bat, sending the frightening thing flying into the forest canopy, leaves trickling down in its wake.

Amity took a few moments to gather herself, she straightened her mint green hair and dusted off her clothes. A witch of her caliber was not to be daunted or deterred by such a trivial event, so she carried on with gusto! Amity sneered and turned around, hearing a taunting giggle echoing from deep in the dark forest. 

The prideful witch carried on with a huff, stomping through the muddy ground as she continued to get more and more lost. She was losing hope when a glimmer caught her eye. A shimmering flower was growing from the side of a tree. It was vivid shades of metallic violet, pink, yellow, blue and green all with a glossy silver finish. Her hand grazed one of the six beautifully enchanting petals. 

The surprisingly firm and meaty petals grabbed her suddenly up to her elbow. Fleshy vines shot out from the tree and began to wrap their slimy tongue like tips around their prey. 

Panicked, Amity whipped out her training wand and managed to get off a weakly casted fireball spell, hitting the ground near her entangled feet. Smoke soon bellowed up from the smoldering impact on the forest floor causing the plant to lurch, allowing her to break free.

She sprinted away, her lungs heaving for more air!

Once she was a good ways away, her hands swiftly met her knees as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Well…" she huffed, "I guess it shouldn't be easy," she puffed, ".,.to get to the Boilings Isles most wanted criminal's hideout…" she panted.

All of a sudden all the birds…flying creatures in her midst took flight and scattered. 

"HOOT! OVER HERE, HOOT! OVER HERE, HOOT!" Hooty yelled, repeatedly in a siren like fashion, stretching his head as high as he could go while twisting around and around.

Amity ran towards the irritating noise breaking through the tree line and onto a remote shore, where stood a sole building at the top of a cliff face. She walked up to the door as Hooty slinked his head back to his spot, she knocked hesitantly, next the sentient owl's face, only slightly nervous.

Hooty flung open the door and Amity was bum rushed by a concerned Luz. The dark-skinned dominican girl grasped her guest's shoulders and shouted, "There you are, we were getting worried!" She released her and turned around, "Come on in."

Willow deflated a bit, "Hello Amity," she said with a less-than-subtle hint of bitterness to her voice, while Gus waved from the couch, his innocent smile infectious.

Eda waltzed into her living room, her silver white hair as wild as ever. Her eyes narrowed at her newest guest, "My sis didn't put a tracking spell on you or anything, right?" She questioned, getting up close and personal, giving Amity a look over.

Amity scoffed only slightly offended, "No, I haven't seen much of her recently. . . She's a very busy woman." She explained, crossing her arms while frowning.

"Right, right...well, I guess that's one thing we have in common," she slightly elaborated, twirling her staff around summoning her palisman, "Come on, King, we'll be back later, going to try and find a rare ingredient for a potion." 

She took a seat on her floating staff as King dashed and hopped onto it. "Don't burn the house down," she warned jokingly winking an eye as she and her fuzzy roommate flew out the front door, "See ya peasants!" King shouted, his maniacal laughter faded into the distance. 

Amity spun around as she walked further into the living room taking in the mess of cooky nick knacks scattered around, strange even by most witches standards. The prideful witch leaned back and took a load off on the opposite end of the couch from Gus kicking up a cloud of dust. She waved her hand in front of her face to dissipate the dust, coughing slightly, "So what now?" She questioned openly.


	2. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of warning I will have not safe for work Art on the next chapter involving Gus.

Amity looked around, unsure of what to do at a human sleepover. "So...what now?" She questioned openly.

Luz opened her mouth but Gus quickly interrupted, "Well in most sleepovers two people are sent to the afterlife for 7 minutes and thrown in a closet." The young elf boy confidently explained, with a twinkle in his eye, waiting for confirmation from Luz, "Right, Luz?" he asked, shifting from his relaxed position to a kneeling one. 

Amity looked at Gus, noting his strange clothes, "That sounds horrible, ugh," she groaned, "what are you wearing?" 

Gus straightened his back, showing off his light blue button up shirt and matching pants that Luz loaned him for the occasion. 

"They are traditional human sleepover garb known as Pee Jays." He pronounced incorrectly.

Luz closed her eyes and shook her head, "That's not what 7 minutes in heaven is, Gus." 

Gus slumped, arching his back while lowering his head, "Oh," he murmured as Luz dug through a closet in the living room. 

"Here, let's play the board game 'Snakes and Spider webs'," she suggested, placing the game down onto the ornate rug in the middle of the room. 

Amity scoffed, "I haven't played that stupid game since I was six."

Willow spoke up, "Yeah I remember, you lost." Her tone oozed a tinge of hostility.

"Ooohhhh snap," Gus vaguely taunted, "I believe in human terms, that would be referred to as a 'sick burn,'" He commented to Luz, attempting to do a Z snap.

Luz looked at Gus with a disapproving glance and began to set up the board, in an attempt to placate the rough tension.

Amity rolled her eyes, totally not taking the bait, "Fine," she said, scooching off the old couch onto the equally as dusty floor, letting her competitiveness get the better of her. 

The four of them started to play, Gus and Luz on opposite sides and Willow and Amity on opposite sides of the square board. 

Gus handed over the dice to Amity, finishing his turn. He looked up from the intense game and inquired, "This isn't too much different than the moonlight conjuring, what other parties do humans have?"

Out of all the questions Gus had this one really perked her interest, "Well in the human world there are house parties that-" 

"Your turn." Amity interrupted.

Luz threw the dice and moved her piece, "House parties are more for teenagers and they usually happen during the day at their house, when the parents aren't home, then there's college parties where soon to be in endless debt college students drink lots of alcohol and get wild, in attempt to forget about impending doom." 

"Wow, what else?" Gus asked thoroughly, invested while Willow and Amity were completely absorbed into the old children's game, not paying Luz any attention.

The four of them continued to play idly.

Luz placed her right hand to her chin, she looked up thinking deeply, "Well, there is a special kind of party. It has the loudest music and light shows. It takes place indoors at a nightclub, everyone dances to the beat of the songs, it's called a Rave." She explained, passively taking her turn. 

Gus was ready to burst. He had briefly read about nightclubs in one of his teen magazines and the concept of a rave party thoroughly entranced him, "C-can we...go to a rave?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nah, raves are only for adults. We wouldn't even get past the bouncer, we look too young," she stated firmly.

"Please?" Gus begged, whimpering.

Amity slammed her fist onto the board, knocking over the pieces in the process, "Do you think I'm weak! Why did you throw the game, Willow?" She yelled angry at the hollow victory.

Willow stood up and crossed her arms, "Because I've grown up, I've matured. I don't have to cheat to beat you like I did when we were six." 

Amity stood up and pointed her finger, "I knew it!" She shouted angrily, face flushing with anger.

Willow's face grew red, her cheeks puffed out, "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," she informed, stomping off.

"What the hell was that?" Luz shouted.

Amity looked away and huffed disappointmented and ashamed, "I knew this was a bad idea, I should go." She whimpered sadly, starting to walk towards the front door but her advance was halted by Luz, gripping her hand firmly.

"No, you need to have a talk with Willow. You guys used to be friends, what happened?" She asked, with a concerned and caring tone, her facial expression softened. 

Amity sulked for a moment but swallowed a bit of her pride, "You’re right." 

Amity went up stairs to the bathroom, she could hear light sobbing. She gently knocked on the door, "Hey."

"What do you want, Amity," Willow spat, not really asking a question.

"Um…can we just talk?" She turned around and slid her back down the door to match Willow's fetal position on the other side. 

"All you respect is power and strength, I cheated because I wanted you to see me as an equal, I wanted you to like me...but you don't like people who are pathetic and weak." Willow began to sob harder.

Amity buried her face in her forearms, "You’re right, I needed to be the best at everything, I needed to exude strength...but it's all a facade to hide my own insecurities.” Amity poured her heart out. 

“My self confidence is directly tied to other people thinking I'm the best and when I'm not it's devastating. You're not weak Willow, you're strong." Amity started to blush. "And for what it's worth, I do like you, I like you a lot." She painfully admitted as tears fell to her sleeves.

Willow grew silent, she’s never seen or even suspected this side of Amity before.

Amity wasn't used to opening up, being so vulnerable, "Shit, this is painful. I've said too much, I'd rather take my chances with that weird metallic flower in the forest," she muttered.

Willow opened the door suddenly, causing Amity to fall backwards.

"Metallic flower you say? What colour was it? How many petals did it have?" She asked rapidly, grinning cheerfully.

Recovered from her slight daze, "Ah, it was like rainbow and...six I think?" Amity supposed as she turned over getting to her feet, "Why?"

"You found a Hex Lilly!" The chubby witch exclaimed gleefully.

"A what!?" The other asked confused and baffled by Willow's sudden change in mood.

"They are one of the rarest botanical ingredients in all the Boiling Isles I've only read about them! It was used in all manner of spells, armor, rituals and more, so much so it was harvested to near extinction!” Willow explained. 

“Many great plant magic users tried their whole lives to domesticate and cultivate it in greenhouses, but all failed." Willow hoisted Amity up by the hand and ran with her, stumbling down the hallway and stairs.

Meanwhile Gus was on his knees clenching his hands together, "Please, please, pleeeeease take me to a rave," he pleaded, relentlessly.

"Gus…" she started but her attention shifted to Willow and Amity frantically coming down the stairs, "You guys ok?"

"Better than ever! Amity was just going to show me a flower in the woods, right?" 

Amity, still in a state of confusion, muttered, "Um, yeah?" 

"So we're going to have to cut the sleepover short, sorry Luz," the dark haired girl apologized.

Luz could sense how urgent this was for Willow and feigned a supportive smile to mask her disappointment. "That's ok, you two have fun." She barely had enough time to raise her hand up to wave goodbye as they dashed out the door. 

A crow flew in the front door but Luz was too distracted by her friends’ departure to pay it much mind.

Meanwhile Gus tugged on her shirt, "Pleeeease," he again begged, giving her puppy dog eyes, "I can make us look like adults..."

Luz deflated a bit and gave up, "Ok fine," this felt like taking care of a younger sibling rather than a sleepover.

Gus jumped up, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a giggling school girl, "I HAVE to dress the part!" He said, practically yelling with excitement.

Gus then ran off, basically stripping down to his tighty whiteys in the process sprinting back to where Eda kept the human clothes. 

Meanwhile Luz hung her head, her plans just went out the window. She shrugged and thought, "Might as well make the best of this." 

The human girl made her way to Eda's bedroom, cautiously entering it she dug through her teacher's nightstand. Underneath one of the large black dildos she found the key to the door to the human world.

"Hey!" 

Luz jumped slamming the drawer shut and whipped her head around from the dubious act of stealing.

She smiled at Gus's new outfit, black basketball shorts that showed off his lanky legs, a black tank top revealing his belly button and red shutter shades that make him look extra snazzy.

Gus readied his spell casting stance, "You ready to become an adult?"

"As I'll ever be." She said pressing the key, activating the briefcase to unfold into a magical portal.

An iridescent glow of swirling blue magic enveloped in their bodies, both growing in height and in musculature. The two enter the gateway to the human realm with the crow swooping in behind them before the mystical passageway closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the content I'm making please subscribe to Willy Wanker, I will wank all the shota willys.
> 
> I am also in the process of writing a The Dragon Prince fiction and an Iron Giant fiction as well as The Hollow from Netflix


	3. Sex, Drugs and Magic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus eagerly attends his first rave and gets in way over his head.
> 
> Illustration done by Raikuni Takuni check them out they are a talented artist.

They were suddenly in front of an average and nondescript nightclub with a big burly bouncer standing sentry at the front door.

Gus and Luz tried their best to maintain their adult personas as they handed the bouncer their magically forged ID's, courtesy of Gus’ illusion magic. In reality they were two halves of a receipt.

The bouncer, who was only getting paid minimum wage, shrugged and handed their cards back. Letting them in.

Gus's glamour charm faded as he released the illusionson Luz and himself now that they were safely past the bouncer. Loud techno music vibrated through the walls of the hallway that they walked down. Gus felt an uneasy pounding in the base of his stomach. He’d never felt anything like it before but it felt distinctly...human. 

Rhythmic vibrations shook Gus to his giddy core. They sauntered onto the dance floor. It was darker than he imagined, only strobe lights and lasers illuminated the people in the crowd. Luz and Gus's eyes widened to take in the minimal lighting. Gus smiled innocently, walking up to a few other people in the dimly lit room, staring at their glow-stick necklaces and bracelets. "Hey, Hi where can I get those?" He asked, pointing to the adornment. 

A pale skinned male with black hair and hoodie with a stitched heart on it's chest and ear piercings took off his glow stick necklace and placed it on him. Gus donned the wildest Cheshire grin his cheeks could muster, "Human culture is awesome!" He shouted but was drowned out by the thumping subwoofers near him. He danced deeper and deeper into the heart of the crowd all were undulating to the beat, Gus was having the time of his life.

Luz quickly lost track of Gus as he began to mingle into the densely packed crowd of dancing people. "Gus? Where did you go?" She asked herself, "This is fine, totally fine," she said in a half-assed attempt to reassure herself as she too began to let go and have a good time.

Meanwhile Edric entered the club and was bewildered at the scene of flashing lights and bombastic music. 

Gus was dancing and thoroughly enjoying himself when he bumped into another party goer. A tall red headed girl fell to the sticky floor.

"I'm so sorry!" He gasped.

The girl staggered to her feet still as jubilant as can be, "Don't worry about it dude! Here, try this!" She slurred, completely carefree. She held out her hand, a brightly coloured pill on her palm.

"I. . . Ah... Sure. Thanks?" He furrowed his brow as he accepted the pill and tossed it back as she did the same before him without much thought.

Then it hit him. His pupils dilated, his vision became distorted and his skin began to tingle as if static electricity was coursing across it. An incoherent giggle erupted from his drying lips as his bones began to feel as if there were made of spaghetti. 

"Here, you'll need this!" She yelled, tossing him a light-up binky.

A unifying feeling overcame him, he was one with everyone, his body became lethargic as he swayed in unison with the rest of the crowd. Soon his black tank top became drenched in sweat, "Our souls are merging! Human magic is so powerful!" He shouted, seeing the strobe lighting dance in rainbow waves across the room, his little witchling body reacting to that little pill in a way no-one could’ve anticipated. He was, to put it lightly, tripping balls. 

He was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet stamped to the beat of the music as he stared at the ceiling for twenty minutes whilst watching the beams of light twist and the metal rafters melt and ooze. 

A gruff voice came from behind him and broke his trance, "Hey, wanna fuck?"

Gus looked up still giggling, "Fuck?" He repeated, "Is that some sort of human ritual?" He asked, over the blaring music.

"Yeah, sure whatever," the older man responded dryly with a grin.

"Ok! What do I do?" He asked, smiling ear-to-ear, eager to participate.

The man licked his lips and instructed, "Pull down your shorts and get on your hands and knees." 

Even just sliding his underwear and shorts down to his ankles sent a wave of pleasure down his spine, "Like this?" Gus questioned tilting his head while on all fours like a good puppy.

"Yea, just turn around, good!" The stranger cooed, giving Gus a light slap on his bubble butt.

Edric's glamour began to fade as his concentration shifted from the spell to the smooth chocolate ass jiggling in front of him that was begging for a pounding.

Gus's cock started to swell as he realized the people around him were watching. He felt two hands firmly grip his hips and something warm slid between his legs, rubbing against his hairless ball sac. A shiver ran up his body, the ecstasy coursing through his veins was working wonders at amplifying every touch. He was feeling too good to care about the onlookers.

Sweat coated their skin as the laser light show beamed behind them. Gus's heart pounded like a drum to the beat. Edric braced himself on Gus's back as he continued to roll his hips into his slutty boy witch.

Gus bit down hard onto his pacifier as Edric hit a spot inside him that he didn't even know he had. It was driving him crazy! Waves of euphoric pleasure crashed over him, he couldn't hold himself back, squirting load after load of watery witch boy cum onto the dance floor. 

Edric felt Gus collapse beneath him, breaking the rhythmic humping. He glanced around at the murmuring crowd and shrugged callously. Edric just fucked that fat ass even harder. He panted as he came deep inside Gus, his moaning drowned out by the blaring music.

Suddenly Luz broke through the line of patrons watching the spectacle with security on her tail. 

"Edric?!" She shouted, "What are you doing...here?" She stammered, simultaneously asking two questions, "It doesn't matter right now we need to go!" She yelled, pressing the eye button on the key. This summoned the briefcase portal to their location. She dragged Gus's limp body into the portal, glaring at Edric behind her as he struggled to pull up his pants.

They were spat out in the middle of the forest and gave each other confused looks as they heard pained moaning in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my artistic collaborator Rai I think they did a great job ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB) Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar! 
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudos if you've enjoyed ^^ it means alot. Maybe even share it with other people who would enjoy it :)


End file.
